Working Again
by bladesandbaits2
Summary: John Wick has had a tough time finding a normal job after retirement, but through a weird twist of fate, one lands in his lap. One that brings love, adventure, and uncovers family secrets long buried. John is OC because there is no character tag for him.
1. The Break-In

**Hey guys, this just came to me while watching Archer and then thinking about John Wick. The rest is history.**

 **I do not own John Wick or Archer.**

(Author Input)

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 **Working Again**

"This has got to be the dumbest shit you have ever done!" a woman with light brown skin and dark brown hair shouted. She was in her early 30's and wore a white turtleneck mini dress, black knee-high boots, and had green eyes to top it off.

She was currently yelling at a man in front of her that was in the process of lock picking a door. A door to a penthouse that was currently out in the middle of the woods at night.

"Oh, come on Lana, this isn't even in the top ten dumbest things I've done this week," Replied Lana's companion. He was in his early 30's with black hair and equally black suit.

"Now shut up and let's go." He finished as the sound of the door unlocking reached their ears.

The interior of the home was impressive. Whoever lived there was _loaded_. There was expensive furniture, paintings, and-

"Bourbon!" the man exclaimed before uncorking the bottle and gulping down its contents.

"Jesus, Archer we're breaking into a man's house, could you please be considerate enough to leave the man his alcohol?" Lana asked.

The man, now known as Archer, just held up his finger to her as he finished the bottle off.

"Shut up, and then unshut up so you can help me find the car keys." He said as he starts looking around in drawers and cabinets. When he found nothing, he sighed and turned to Lana.

"I'll go look around in the garage, you look around in here." Archer told her. Before Lana could reject, he already left the kitchen.

Lana growled in rage, silently cursing him out in every way possible.

' _What did I ever see in him?'_ she asked herself. _'In fact, how did we get to this point?'_

 _Flashback_

" _You will never catch me, Sterling Archer!" A bald stereotypical villain with an eyepatch and curly moustache said while jumping out of a crashing plane with a parachute._

" _Dammit Archer, why the hell did you shoot the pilot?!" Lana yelled._

" _I was in rampage mode Lana," Archer said, putting on the last parachute "There's no switch to it! Now let's go."_

 _Archer quickly held on to Lana and jumped out of the plane._

" _AAAAAARRRRRRCCCCCCHHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRR!"_

 _End flashback_

One open parachute and hike through the woods later led them to this moment.

' _Damn him and his rage mode'_ Lana thought.

Her thoughts would have continued if it weren't for the familiar feeling of a gun barrel pressed against her head.

"Turn around slowly," a gruff voice said. "and maybe I won't blow off your head."

Lana followed his order, and then she finally got a good look at her attacker. He was around the same age as her, long hair that ended at his neck, and a neatly trimmed beard. He looked like he had just gotten out of bead, if the plain white shirt and boxers were anything to go by. In his hand was a Glock 34, and it seemed like he knew how to use it by his posture.

"Now who are you and what are you-ack!" CRASH! _BANG!_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW, DAMMIT ARCHER!" she yelled. Archer had snuck up behind the man and smashed a vase against his head, also knocking the gun to the side of Lana's head. Unfortunately, it also caused the man to pull the gun's trigger right next to her ear.

"Not really sure how I would have been able to predict that would happen." he stated "Besides, I found the keys, which belong to a kickass car, I might add."

"But what are we supposed to do about him?" Lana asked, referring to the unconscious man.

"Leave him, he'll just think it was a robbery." He stated, as if knocking a man unconscious and stealing his car was normal, well maybe it was for them. They were spies after all.

"But still though…" she trailed off, feeling bad for the man.

"Oh, lookie here, it's bleeding heart Lana, if you're not coming- "

"Phrasing."

"Dammit, then you can walk home. I however need to be home for Mother's _wedding_." He spat out as If disgusted by the word. "Now are you coming or not."

"Phrasing again, and fine. I just have a feeling this will bite us in the ass later." Lana sighed, she took one last look at the unconscious man before following Archer to the garage.

* * *

The garage wasn't that impressive, though one of the 2 cars in there were. The kickass car, as Archer called it, was a 1969 Mustang GT with a 390 ci. It had gray body paint and black parallel lines running down the trunk to the hood. The other was just a simple van.

Lana and Archer got into the Mustang and drove out of the garage to the dirt road leading to the highway. Lana turned around and gave one more guilty glance to the house they had just basically robbed before it went out of sight.

* * *

John Wick was not having a great time. First, he had to find a job, because even if your loaded, eventually it begins to run out. Secondly, he **couldn't** find a job. There were very few places for someone who's resume was being an ex-assassin could get a job at. Thirdly, he just had his car stolen and knocked out by a vase in his own home.

' _I need a drink._ ' He thought.

John walked into his kitchen in search of his bottle of bourbon. Only to find it completely empty on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, now I'm pissed." John said, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Lana and Archer pulled into the ISIS interior building parking lot with the headlights on. Malory Archer was waiting for them. Malory was a woman in her late 60's and had gray hair and blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a gray skirt, shirt, and jacket. Malory put her hand up when the car's headlights shone in her eyes.

"Dammit, turn that thing off!" she shouted.

Archer did as he was told, and Malory gasped, and dropped her glass of bourbon when she saw what he was driving.

"Where did you get that car?!" she demanded urgently.

Archer and Lana exchanged confused looks before Archer spoke up.

"Why does it matter?" he asked

Malory seemed to be on the verge of actually panicking, which was very, very not Malory.

"Because if that car belongs to who I think it does, there is a chance we are all going to die." She said ominously.

* * *

 **BUM! BUM! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM…... cliffhanger! Hope you guys like this, and the pairing is JohnxLana if it wasn't obvious. BTW there may be a bit of Archer and Malory bashing. Just for the record, this is in between season 3 and 4 of Archer.**


	2. John Wick

**Just wanted to get a second chapter out before returning to _Mercy's Reason._**

 **I do not own John Wick or Archer.**

(Author Input)

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Working Again**

Malory, Archer, and Lana were in Malory's office in the ISIS building, and needless to say, Malory was pissed.

Malory's office consisted of various art paintings, two lime green chairs, and a wooden desk with a 1960's computer on top.

"This has got to be the dumbest shit you have ever done!" Malory shouted.

"That's what I said." Lana stated.

"Shut up, and do you have any idea whose car you just stole?" Malory asked Archer.

Archer was just pouring himself a glass of bourbon, not really caring about Malory's complaining. She always screamed at him about something, how was this any different.

"What's the big deal, he's just some guy." Archer stated as he began to drink.

"That 'some guy' happens to be John Wick!" she yelled.

Archer spat out his drink and Lana gasped in shock and fear.

" ***Cough*** Are you- ***Cough*** are you serious, mother? Oh my god! Oh shit! Code Red, Code Red!" Archer screamed hysterically, running out of the room.

"What's his problem?" their red-haired secretary, Cheryl asked from outside the office.

"Oh, nothing. He just stole John Wick's car." Lana said.

"Oh, okay. Who's John Wick?" Cheryl asked.

Malory just sighed. Might as well get everyone in here, they'll find out one way or another.

"Get everyone in here, then I'll explain." Malory ordered

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!" Cheryl shouted and left.

Malory just rubbed her temples. She needed to make a call after this.

"So, what'd Archer do this time." A large, blonde haired woman asked. Her name was Pam Poovey.

Next was another blond in a wheelchair. His name was Ray Gillette.

"I can only imagine what happened now." Ray said.

The next two came in the room together ( **A:** Heh, phrasing. **BB:** Dammit Archer, no breaking the fourth wall!). The first man was dressed in glasses, a blue suit, and had a brown sweater vest underneath. His hair color was black with graying sides. This was Cyril Figgis. Cyril's companion had ginger hair and beard, a lab coat, black dress pants, a yellow shirt, and a black tie. His name was Algernop Krieger, or as everyone called him, Krieger.

"Now that you're all here, we can discuss the most stupid thing Sterling has done to date." Malory said.

"Oh, come one how bad could it be-" Ray began.

"He stole John Wick's car." she interrupted him.

"Oh, shit." Ray deadpanned, eyes widening.

Everyone in the spy game knew who John _'Baba Yaga'_ Wick was, and they knew he should be feared.

"Who the heck is John Wick." Pam asked. If Malory was scared of him, he must be serious.

"Only the most dangerous ex-assassin in the world!"

* * *

 ***Achoo*** John sneezed as he pulled the last of his gear from his basement.

"Someone must be talking about me." He told himself.

* * *

"How deadly could he be? You did say he was retired." Cyril asked.

"Well, he managed to sneak up on me half asleep, and we were only able to escape because Archer knocked him out with a vase," Lana confessed "And I would just like to point out that I didn't want to take the car."

"Not to mention this isn't first time he came out of retirement."

The wall opened up behind Malory and was revealed to be a video screen.

On the screen, security footage of a club showed the man they were talking about with the Glock Lana had pulled on her. He was expertly taking out men left and right through a combination of martial arts and gun-play.

"The first time was in 2014, and during that time he crippled the entire Russian mob and killed their leader in four days. Why, you may ask? Because their leader's son broke into his house, killed his dog, and stole the very car that is parked in our building now." Malory finished.

Everyone had looks of shock on their faces from the combination of the information they had just received and the security footage.

"Well, Archer's dead." Cyril said, breaking the silence.

"Wait, where is Archer?" Pam asked.

* * *

 ***Achoo*** Archer sneezed while loading gear into a duffel bag from the ISIS armory.

"Someone must be talking about me, and why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?"

* * *

John, dressed in his business suit, was driving towards New York in his minivan.

"This damn thing is annoying." John said as he tried to loosen his tie with one hand.

As he drove through New York, began wondering if what he was doing was worth it.

 _'Am I really risking everything just for a car again?'_ he wondered as he drove into the parking lot of his destination.

John got out of the minivan and gazed upon the Continental, the hotel for all assassins.

The interior of the building looked like a usual lobby in a hotel. John walked up to the receptionist's desk, stationed by a dark skinned man

"How good it is to see you again, Mr. Wick." the receptionist said, his voice laced with a Nigerian accent.

"I need to see management. Is he here?" John said urgently.

"He is always in." the receptionist said.

John nodded and made his way through the kitchen to the secret door in the back. He put a gold coin in a slot on the door and the security screen opened. Once the guard saw who it was, he opened the door for John. Inside looked like an expensive bar with its own singer and band. John walked up to the bar and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Abby." He said.

The bartender had a look of shock on her face as she replied.

"Jonathan, is that really you? It's been so long." Abby replied pulling him into a hug.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, is Winston in?" he asked.

Abby had a look a disappointed look on her face.

"You should know Jonathan, Winston is always in." she stated looking to her left.

John followed her gaze and saw a man in his 60s with slicked back hair and a business suit staring in his direction. He seemed to be in a middle of a conversation on the phone,

* * *

"Is he there?" a woman on the phone asked Winston.

"Yes, Malory. He is here. He's talking with our bartender as we speak." Winston replied, gazing at the duo.

"What are we going to do Winston? What if they find out?" Malory asked urgently

"Then we will deal with it. I'm not going to lie to him, though." He replied calmly.

"John may be able to handle it, but _Sterling_ is a different story."

"I have to go, have a nice wedding, Malory." If one listened carefully, they would hear a hint of jealousy in Winston's voice.

"Winston don't you da-"

Winston hung up as John approached him.

"Who was that?" John questioned.

"No one of importance. What can I do for you, Jonathan?"

* * *

"I!" ***slam*** "Hate!" ***slam*** "Him!" ***slam*** "So!" ***slam*** "Much! ***slam*** " Malory screamed as she slammed her phone into her receiver with each word.

Everyone had been told to leave after talking about what they're calling the 'Wick' situation, so Malory was alone during her outburst.

After the final slam, Malory leaned back in her chair with a stressful sigh. Why did things have to be so difficult with him. She ran one of her hands down her face before opening the drawer in her desk. Among the various items were two documents. She pulled them out and placed them on her desk side by side.

"Is this when you are going to find out?" she asked herself quietly as she held each document in her hand.

One was a birth certificate for one Sterling Malory Archer. The other document was also a birth certificate…

… for one John Wick Archer.

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! Bet you weren't expecting that plot twist. Sorry f this chapter isn't as good as the first one. There wasn't much really going on at this point. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Edit: Holy crap there were some mistakes. I was so tired when I wrote this, I didn't even proofread this.**


	3. Brothers

**Wanted to add another chapter to make up for the crap fest last chapter.**

 **I do not own John Wick or Archer.**

(Author Input)

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 **Working Again**

"No one of importance. What can I do for you, Jonathan?" Winston asked John as he sat down across from him.

"I need your help Winston. My-"

"Car was stolen again? Honestly Jonathan, you need a good security system." Winston interrupted.

"How did you know?" John inquired.

"I have my ways. The man you're looking for is named Sterling Archer, self-named World's Best Spy."

"I can already tell he has an ego, where can I find him?" John asked.

"His location is unknown right now, though we know where his companion is. Her name is Lana Kane." Winston said, pulling out a picture of on his phone and showing John.

"Oh yeah, I've had the pleasure." John stated, immediately recognizing her as the woman from the night of the break-in.

"Phrasing." Winston said, chuckling.

John raised an eyebrow at that. Since when did Winston have a sense of humor?

"I'll be seeing you, Winston." John said, standing up to leave.

"Oh, Jonathan." Winston started, causing him to stop. "If you run into a Malory Archer, tell her Winston wants you to have the document. Also, remember that not everything has to end in a fight."

John, while confused about the document part, just nodded and left.

* * *

Lana left the donut shop, bags in hand. It was dusk, and ISIS was having an official meeting to discuss what they would do concerning the 'Wick' situation. It had been two days, and no one could find Archer after he found out whose car he stole. They even risked calling him.

 _Flashback_

 _Malory was in her office using the phone on her desk to call her son, dreading not to get a voicemail._

" _Hello, Mother? Mother, its me." Archer's voice said on the phone urgently._

" _Sterling, where are you?" Malory asked urgently._

" _Listen, John Wick has me tied up and at gunpoint. He wants you to return his car to this address."_

" _Quick, get a pencil and paper!" Malory ordered._

" _It's at… 17_ _th_ _street and Voicemail Hoax Avenue!" he stated laughing at the end._

 _Malory growled and began slamming the phone into the receiver repeatedly._

 _End Flashback_

' _Even in the face of certain death, he still makes them.'_ Lana thought as she got to her car.

She placed the bags in the passenger seat of her car and started it, but felt a gun barrel on the right side of her head.

"Don't scream." The familiar voice of John Wick said behind her

"We've got to stop meeting like this," John said "Now would you tell me where your friend is? You know, the one who smashed my head with a vase."

"First off, I would like to apologize for that. If we did it my way, that wouldn't have happened." She said turning around, hands up in surrender.

Now that she took a good look at him, she realized he wasn't that bad on the eyes. Well dressed, and having his hair done was a way better look than the 'just got out bed' style she last saw him in.

Unbeknownst to her, John was looking her over as well. With his vision not being clouded by grogginess and waking up in the middle of the night, he realized that she quite beautiful. She was wearing an exact copy of what she had on when they broke into his house, except it was a green sweater dress instead of white.

"I appreciate that."

"Secondly, I don't know where Archer is. He went off the grid as soon as he found out it was you we stole the car."

"He's smart, I'll give him that. Who would know where he is?" He asked, digging the barrel deeper into her head.

"Maybe his mother, Malory Archer." She said quickly. What? The world's deadliest assassin had a gun to her head. She'll take a verbal lashing from her boss over a bullet to the head any day.

"Drive to her place then, please." He ordered her.

"And thirdly, the gun won't be necessary. If we talk this out, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." She said as they began to move.

"Sorry, not going to happen. I may need it for when I finally talk to this Archer guy. He seems like a jump before looking kind of guy." He replied

"You have noooooooooo idea." She said sarcastically. This got a chuckle out of John.

Line Break

Malory's day had been stressful, even by her standards. First, her son stole the car of the world's deadliest assassin. Secondly, she couldn't reach said son, and whenever she tried to, she got one of his stupid voicemail hoax. Thirdly, her best agent besides Archer went to get donuts for a meeting and never returned.

She entered her apartment with a stressful sigh, which turned into a shocked gasp when she saw who was waiting for her. Sitting in her chair, sipping bourbon, was the Baba Yaga himself.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She questioned.

"Lana Kane, very nice woman. She's currently handcuffed in her car right now. Don't worry, she's unharmed." He said quickly when he saw her eyes widen.

"Listen he had-"

"I just want to talk to him and get my car back Ms. Archer. Nothing else."

"Forgive me for not believing you, giving your unique past."

"I wouldn't expect any less. I'm tired of killing, and my friend Winston told me to tell you he wanted you to give me the document, whatever that means."

Malory's eyes widened at this. The day she feared had finally come.

' _Damn you, Winston!'_ she screamed internally.

" ***sigh*** Alright, but we're going to have to go to ISIS." She said, relenting.

"That's fine with me, but I'm going to have to uncuff Lana."

* * *

After uncuffing and receiving a punch to the face from Lana, they were off to the ISIS building with Malory driving. It would be a bit, so John and Lana engaged in conversation.

"So, is breaking into houses and knocking out their owners something Archer does often?" John asked, turning his head towards Lana.

"No, but it might as well be, considering all the other stupid shit he done over the years." She replied

"How stupid we talking?" he asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Well there was the time he ran away when his fiancé, who he met only two days before, died and became king of the pirates." Lana said looking out the window. Silence was her response before she turned to face him. John's eyes were widened to their max and his mouth was open in shock.

"I literally have no response to that." He finally said.

"Didn't think you would."

"We're here." Malory said as they pulled in to the ISIS parking lot.

* * *

It was after hours when the three of them walked into the office, so there was no one to question them on why they were with John Wick. They went to Malory's private office and turned on the lights, yet payed no mind to the groan of the air vents.

"Cozy." John stated.

"Why thank you." Malory said while pulling open her desk drawer and taking out the paper. Another creak was heard, this time louder than before.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I don't know, the only time I heard a sound even remotely similar was when-"

Lana never got to finish her sentence before the ceiling collapsed with someone falling through. The person coughed a little before looking up, revealing it to be-

"Sterling?!" Malory shouted confused.

" ***Cough**Cough*** Hello mother."

"Why the hell were you in the air vents?"

"Well I thought to myself 'Where would John Wick…never…find me….'" He trailed off, noticing the very man in the room.

Both men stared at each other for a full 10 seconds before Archer charged John while screaming. John was unprepared for the surprise attack, so he was easily tackled into a nearby table. Archer wrapped both of his hands around John's neck and began choking him. John's hands searched around for something to use. His fingers wrapped around the neck of a bottle and raised it up in preparation to strike.

"Sterling, let go of him right now!"

Both men stopped mid-fight and looked at Malory.

"Why mother? In case you forgot, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Archer screamed.

"BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BROTHER, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled right back.

Everything in the room stopped after hearing that.

The only thing that came to the minds of the three other people was one thing.

"WHAT THE F*CK?!"

* * *

 **Well, the truth has come out and can you tell me if the whole John and Archer being brothers thing seems a bit forced? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Missing

**New chapter out. Remember to review, also just going to say that if anyone wants to make a reading of this story. You can, I know its probably way to early to think about that, but just wanted to get it out of the way.**

 **I do not own John Wick or Archer.**

(Author Input)

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Working Again**

"What the hell do you mean we're brothers, Ms. Archer?" John asked, now separated from Archer.

Malory didn't answer. She just slid the document she had across the desk towards John. He picked it up and examined every inch of the paper. Archer and Lana peered over his shoulder, and gasped in shock. There in black, printed letters on aged paper was John Wick Archer. John's face remained expressionless and unreadable as he scanned the paper.

"I know this is a lot to take in John, but- John, where are you going?" Malory never finished because John set the paper on her desk and walked out. Archer and Lana shared a look before Lana began following him. She stopped at the door before turning to the mother and son.

"I'll talk to him. You guys have some stuff you need to work out." She said before leaving. As soon as she was gone, Archer began his rant.

"Are you shitting me, mother! When were you ever going to tell me I had a brother? Oh wait, I forgot that I was talking to a woman who lies to everyone just for her own benefit!" He would've continued if it wasn't for the slap he received from Malory. As he held his cheek, Archer finally saw the tears in Malory's eyes.

"Do you think I enjoyed keeping this secret? That I enjoyed having a son who never knew his mother or little brother? That I enjoyed having him grow up in an orphanage and had to fight just to survive?!" she said, her voice rising with each word, until she was basically shouting.

Archer was quiet, trying to find a way to ask his next question without upsetting her more.

"Why did you keep him secret?" he asked softly.

" ***sigh*** It was to protect him. His father and I had to many enemies at the time. We didn't want him to be in danger." She said, pulling John's birth certificate towards her, and staring down at it.

They sat in relative silence for a while, pondering on the events that just happened. Then Archer realized something.

"Wait, is that the reason you have C4 wired to your desk all the time?"

* * *

John was in the ISIS garage, trying to hot-wire his mustang when Lana finally caught up with him.

"Damn… Stupid piece of… SHIT!" he yelled when he ended up shocking himself. He slammed his fists into the steering wheel.

"What are you doing, John?" she asked, crouching down next to the driver seat.

"Leaving. I got my car, that's all I wanted." John said without emotion. He went back to working on the wires as Lana talked to him.

"But what about Malory and Archer? I know it's hard to believe, hell I barely believe it myself, but for as long as I have known Malory, she's always honest when it comes to family." She said, not noticing John getting more and more frustrated with each word she spoke.

When he finally had enough, he slammed his fist into the dashboard with a shout, shocking Lana. John pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and gave a deep sigh.

"All my life, I wondered who my family was. After a while, I just stopped caring. That was right after I became an assassin. Right after I became a remorseless, cold hearted killer. When I retired, I began to wonder 'Would they have been proud of me?'. Now, after all these years, I finally find them on the off chance that my brother stole my car? I've got one thing to say. No, no way in hell." He said softly, raising his head up from the wheel and trying to wire the car again.

A jingling sound reached John's ears as he turned to see Lana holding out the car's keys to him.

"These belong to you." She said before turning around. "You know, if you actually think about it, things may be better than you make them out to be."

John took the keys in his hand and put them in the ignition. Lana began to walk away, and John sighed.

"Hey," He started, causing her to stop. "If Archer wants to talk to me, tell him I'm going to be at Lucky's Bar (I don't know the actual name of the bar. Just imagine the bar the gang is at in S2 E6). I need a drink after this."

John barely saw the smile that formed on Lana's face after saying that.

* * *

It had been a quiet week after that. Every night, John waited at Lucky's Bar for Archer to come by, but so far that had not happened. It was only last night when something finally happened.

 _Flashback_

 _It was late, and John was alone in Lucky's. He was in the process of finishing his drink when he heard the bell to the door ring. John turned his head slightly to see six men in suits walking into the bar. One closed the door and changed the sign from Open to Closed, and another walked up to John._

 _"Are you John Wick?" he asked, Russian accent evident in his voice._

 _"Depends on whose asking." John answered with his eyes narrowing._

 _"You will be telling us where your brother, Sterling Archer, is." The Russian replied as he pulled out a pistol and aiming it at his head._

 _John sighed and stirred the glass in his hand, said glass ended up embedded in the face of the Russian behind him. The Russian began to scream in pain and dropped the pistol, though it quickly ended when John grabbed his face and slammed it into the side of the bar. The other Russians quickly ran to support their fallen comrade, though their efforts were in vain because John swiftly picked up the fallen pistol and shot each agent in the head with precision._

 _John heard whimpering, and looked to see the first Russian that he incapacitated attempting to crawl away. He walked toward the crying man, kicked him over, and placed his foot on his chest._

 _"You're going to answer a few questions for me, Vladdy." John said, pressing the barrel into the struggling Russian's kneecap._

 _"Wait, how did know my name." the Russian asked, stopping his momentary thrashing._

 _John raised a questioning eyebrow. "Your name is Vladimir?"_

 _"Da, and you will never get me to talk!" To put icing on the cake, he spat at John._

 _"OK Vlad, this is how this is going to work. I'm going to ask a question and you are going to give me an answer. If you lie to me, you are going to know what it's like to be shot in the kneecap, again and again and again." John stated menacingly_

 _All he got in response from Vladimir was a gulp._

 _End Flashback_

It was the next day and John was in the ISIS elevator. He found out from Vladimir that it was the KGB looking for Archer, and felt he should at least tell someone. Though he soon regretted killing Vladimir after he realized he forgot to ask one very important question.

'How does the KGB know that me and Archer are brothers?'

* * *

"We're here live at the scene of a gruesome sextuple murder at Lucky's Bar." A female reporter stated on one of many video screens.

"Is that how you lose six KGB agents by foolishly thinking they could take on John Wick, Barry?" a blond-haired man with a red tracksuit asked himself. He was currently on the space station Horizon that was orbiting Earth. How did he get there? Well, you can ask Archer that.

"Yes, it is, Other Barry, yes it is." He replied to himself.

* * *

John had just left the ISIS elevator when suddenly, a few gunshots rang out and bullets impacted the wall next to him. John, like everyone else in the office, dove for cover next to a nearby desk and pulled out his Glock.

"SUPPRESSING FIRE!" a man's voice rang out.

John looked over the top of the desk to see a man with dark hair and glasses rapidly shooting his gun in John's direction with no real aim. He aimed his Glock carefully and shot the man in the leg. The man collapsed from the bullet impacting his shin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" Malory shouted, stepping out of her office. She noticed Cyril on the floor, holding his wounded leg.

"Malory, he's here! John Wick-" Cyril began.

"Is no longer trying to hunt Sterling." Malory interrupted.

Confusion dawned on the faces of the ISIS employees. One decided to voice the question everyone in the room wanted to ask.

"Wait, how the hell did you convince him not to kill Archer?" Pam asked, poking her head out from underneath one of the desks.

"That's not any of your business! Now John if you'll follow me."

John followed Malory into her office, and everyone seemed to go back to their normal activities.

"Hello? Anyone? Bleeding out here." Cyril complained while clutching his leg.

Well, almost everyone.

* * *

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of your company, John?" Malory asked pleasantly, hoping that her son wasn't angered with her anymore.

She was sitting behind her desk, pouring herself a glass of bourbon. There were two other people in the room with them. One was Lana, who gave a small smile to John when he and Malory entered the office. The other was a man in his 60's, dressed in a dark blue blazer and stripped dress shirt underneath. His bottoms consisted of dark brown dress pants and black dress shoes. He had black rimmed glasses and gray, neatly cut hair.

"This isn't a social visit, Malory. I just came to let Archer know that the KGB is trying to hunt him down like a damn dog." John said evenly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Malory flinched at his tone, then realized what he said, and Lana gasped.

"The KGB!" the elderly man yelled in shock, eyes wide.

"Yes Ron, the KGB. Now could you not shout it to Mars?" Malory stated, taking a drink from her glass.

"Who's this guy?" John asked, referring to the new face.

"Ron Cadillac, owner of the biggest chain of Cadillac dealership in New York." The man answered before Malory could say anything. "I'm also Sterling's stepfather."

John's eyes widened and met Malory's. She subtly nodded in conformation and turned away when Ron looked back at her.

"OOOOOOOkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy." John drawled out, unsure if he should tell the Ron he was the stepfather of two people instead of one.

"Anyway Ron, I think you should leave. You really wouldn't understand all this spy talk." Malory stated, wanting to keep the man oblivious to the elephant in the room.

"Leaving, already gone. Oh, and John? If you ever need a Cadillac, talk to yours truly." Ron said, handing John a business card on his way out.

"He seems nice." John said as soon as Ron was gone. "Anyway, I told what you needed to know, so I'm out of here."

"John, wait!" Malory pleaded. She didn't want the possibly one chance to connect with her first born go to waste.

"What, Malory? Is there apparently a sister I don't know about?" John asked sarcastically. Lana had to suppress a chuckle at that.

"No! Sterling has been missing since Wednesday, and we could really use all the help we could get."

"Nooooooope." John stated.

"Why the hell not?" Lana interjected, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Well one, that isn't my problem, and two, from what you said all you need to do is look for the nearest batch of pirates to find him."

"Tried that, no results." Lana said.

"And if your mad at me, don't take it out on Sterling. He knew as little about you as you about us." Malory pleaded.

John gave it some thought. Archer did look just as shocked as he did when they found out they were brothers. John gave a sigh.

"Fine. I want to be paid and afterwards, we're done. Got it?" John state, pointing at Malory.

Malory nodded with a downcast expression on her face. With that, John left to get his gear, already tired of the days events. Well, at least he was working again.

* * *

 **Holy Mother of God its been a while since I updated this! Anyway, I wanted to ask if Katya should be back with Archer in this story, or should I have him with Cheryl or something? REVIEW DAMMIT, OR I WILL FIND YOU! Byyyyyyyeee.**


End file.
